The present disclosure relates generally to information handling systems, and more particularly to a liquid cooling system provided in at least one external wall of an information handling system chassis.
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
As information handling systems such as, for example, desktop computing systems, become faster and more powerful, the computing components (e.g., processing systems, memory systems, video cards, etc.) utilized in those computing systems generate more and more heat that must be dissipated. In some situations, the use of liquid cooling systems becomes desirable to dissipate that heat. For example, a liquid (e.g., water-based, coolant-based, and/or other liquids knows in the art) may be provided in a conventional liquid cooling system that is provided in a housing of a computer system chassis and configured to move that liquid through liquid conduits such that the liquid flows by heat producing components that heat up the liquid, as well as by air cooling systems (e.g., fans operated to move air by the liquid conduits) to cool that liquid moving through the liquid conduit and dissipate the heat generated by the heat producing components. However, liquid cooling systems tend to occupy relatively large amount of space within the housing of the computing system chassis, which can conflict with the competing desire to make computing systems as small as possible. For example, some high powered desktop computing systems have begun to generate upward of 1000 watts that must be dissipated by the chassis cooling system, which would require significant increases in chassis size and volume if such heat production is to be dissipated using conventional air cooling and/or air/liquid cooling systems located within the housing of the computing system chassis.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide an improved liquid cooling system.